


Always the Same

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns all.

X X X

Winry should have expected it.

No matter what happened in their lives, certain things never changed. Ed and Al traveled around the country – not just their own, but others as well. They never gave up searching, and Ed came home from his journeys needing automail repairs.

That wasn't all of it, though.

This time, Ed had returned from a journey to the west, only to find Al had sent a package from Xing – one Winry had waited for Ed to open, even though she was sure there'd be a gift for her inside. Al, at least, remembered to send souvenirs to her, and later, for the kids, too. It had been tough keeping the kids from opening the box – Winry still wasn't sure if Simon hadn't transmuted the box open and resealed it – but figured she'd find out once Ed opened the package.

Ed had been delighted with the package, oblivious to everything once he grabbed the present Al for him – an old, moldy scroll that made Winry sneeze and Becca complain at the smell and how it ruined the scarf Uncle Al had sent her. Simon was already lost in his own gift, a dagger, which Winry appropriated with the promise he'd get it back once he'd learned from Auntie Izumi how to use it properly.

But now, it was very late, and the kids were asleep. Winry ventured downstairs to find Ed at the table, his head pillowed on the scroll. He'd scribbled notes in a book, written in the form of a travelogue, even now – extreme alchemic paranoia was another constant.

With a fond sigh, Winry gently pried the scroll out from under Ed's cheek, setting it aside. Fetching a blanket off the sofa, she spread it over Ed, kissing his temple.

Some things never changed.

X X X


End file.
